Chuck versus the hair horror
by fun-is-murder
Summary: In season four we see the beautiful and loved curls of Charles Irvin Bartowski's hair vanish with no explanation. Take a peak at this one shot to see the reason behind it!


**It's 4:00 am! i can't sleep and I've been wanting do something like this for ages!**

 **I DO NOT OWN CHUCK OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

Yesterday night or this morning had finally took it's toll on Charles Irvin Bartowski. The ex BuyMorian had a big lousy hangover, which meant three things; Nausea,headache and muscle ache.

After puking his guts up he felt somewhat better. The headache died down and he could feel his stomach roll over, telling him there was nothing else to puke up. Chuck flushed the chain on the toilet and placed the lid down lightly to avoid the banging noise, to stop his head trembling in agony. He crawled his way to the sink on his hands and knees. His long fingers griped the edge of the sink, dragging his body up to turn the taps on. As the water flowed down into the sink, he cupped his hand and splashed the water onto his flustered face.

"Oh God" He squawked, finally able to avert his brown glossy eyes onto the reflection. The black smudged writing oppressed his forehead with the letters 'Ride me!'

"Oh God!" He called again, running a hand through his now blue, red, purple, green curls. He could smell the beer, the human odor and sick on his body. The sudden realization made Chuck want to run back to the toilet.

His eyes looked back at his hair and he noticed that it must have been used as a mop, because there were chewing gum, pencils, sick and food stuck in it. "My hair!"

"So... great night last night" Chuck face turned red in anger as the bearded troll shouted from his bedroom.

"Morgan. You are dead!" He clenched his fist in rage and barged back into the room.

"whoa, dude! Your hair! It looks completely different. Have you had a hair cut?"

"Relax you said. We'll have good night, you said" The sarcasm dripped of chuck's tongue

"Well technically you did have good night, just not a good day today" Morgan chatted back, hopping onto the bed and drinking his red bull.

"This isn't funny, 'Organ' what the hell I'm suppose to do?"

"join the circus? Support a football or soccer team.. oh go to prides! I am in for that..." Morgan trailed off, seeing his friend send a deathly glare.

"Okay, okay. All we have to do is take you to get your hair cut and wham! Sarah won't know anything about your night out with guys. The real question is how long do we have?" Morgan clapped his hands together as to say he is ready.

"In three hours" Chuck moaned, looking at his watch/governor.

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSWSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSSWSWSWSWSSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Two hour, three washes and a haircut later…

"Wow, you look dashing." Morgan said, watching his friend look through the mirror back at their Apartment.

Chuck's multi colored hair, was brown once more and now freshly cut into a short back and side. The sign 'ride me' was now gone. Instead of smelling like a sewage, he smelt of men's deodorants. He was dressed in his white converse, since his black ones were covered in sick and needed to be washed desperately. He also wore his black shirt and jeans

"I miss it" chuck pouted, pinching the tips of his hair awkwardly.

"Come on man, Sarah is going to walk through that door at any moment. You won't have to miss her anymore"

"I'm not talking about Sarah. I'm talking about my hair"

"Oh really." A girl's voice called from behind them

Chuck never thought he'd seen Morgan run off so quick. Gulping, he turned around with a smile plastered on his face, "Hi honey"

""Haircut?" She says giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips. .

"hmm. I thought, you know I needed a new style. I think I look more grown up, don't you think?"

Sarah smirked, taking a step back "oh, so it hasn't got anything to do with the seven Sambuca shots, the whisky or any alcoholic beverage you had with Morgan."

"h-how did you know that?"

Sarah pulled out her phone and dialed voice mail.

 _You have 122 voice messages. If you would like to listen, press one._

Sarah pressed one holding out the phone in front of her and putting it on loud speaker.

 _Message 1_

 _"Sarah! my babe! M-m-my super hot spy girlfriend. You are awesome! More awesome than captain Morgan- I mean Casey. Hey if you see the big high,sky, guy. Give him a big kiss and cuddle. I love you both. he's like an old grunt I never had"_

 _"HEY! Look More shots. hey if you are in like a building trapped with bad guys! I double dare you to say 'This is not the Sarah you are looking for'_

 _"ahahahaahah! I also said hey twice there. Chuck slow down there on the vo-ca vo-volcano! I win!_

 _"I think you meant bingo"_ Another voice said who chuck recognize as Morgan

 _"Oh yeah"_

 _"Morgan get off my Sarah thingy communicator! goddammi-"_

 _"Morgan"_

 _"Chuck"_

 _"Morgan"_

 _Crash!_

 _"I'm okay! Organ isn't though"_

 _Crash!_

 _End of message_

 _Message 2_

 _"Sorry about that! morgan tripped into a bar. Hey Sarah! morgan walks into a bar! ouch! Ahahhhaaha! Omg i can't breath"_

 _"I'm hilourous"_

 _"chuck leave Sarah alone" morgan called again._

 _"No! I will use my insect skills on you"_

 _End of message_

 _Message 3_

 _"WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE . GRAB MY GLASSES, IM OUT THE DOOR. i'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS MY TEETH WITH A BOTTLE OF WHISKY..."_

 _"PEDRROO ON OUR BOOBS BOOBSS...sTRIPPING OFF ALL OUR CLOTHES CLOTHES! MORGAN TRYING TO TAKE MY PHONNNNEEEE PHONNEE..."_

 _"ASNSSNSD TRING TO GET A LITTLE TIPSSSSSY"_

 _"Chuck put your clothes on!"_

 _End of message_

Chuck gulped as he watched Sarah send a glare as the voice said "message 4"


End file.
